lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Bowdrie1999/New Miniseries prototype: Untitled.
The Outer Rim. A new kind of frontier. Far from the civilized and cush high-class society of the Core, life on the Rim is hard and only the toughest survive. The law is just a suggestion on these ragtag border planets, and many of the local governments are corrupt or are nonexistent, plunging entire planets into anarchy. Crime thrives here, both in the blatant robberies and murderous schemes of the Hutt Cartel to the underhanded dealings, double-crosses and backstabs of the Authority megacorporations. Sentient life means little at best on the Rim. Here, you either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain. - 32 BBY, Aboard the starship Black Dhalia, somewhere in the Korriban sector. The big dark-skinned hulk of a man didn't even bother to knock before barging into the captain's quarters. His hige biceps glistened with sweat, making his ornate black tribal tatooes gleam in the artificial light. "We won't be holdin' 'er together much longer mon. The hyperdrive coils be fallin' apart faster than we can fix 'em. We're going to be a bloody lucky bunch of louts if we be makin' it to Korriban without this blasted ship fallin' apart under our rears." He finished by leaning onto the captain's desk, nearly sending a mug skittering to the floor. Captain Eli Bainbridge rolled up the star chart he was studying, sat back in his chair and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Calm down and take a seat, Stede." The quartermaster complied and pulled up a chair. Eli gestured to the star chart. "We're 12 parsecs out, in the heart of pirate territory, with a cargo that is worth half a million credits. I don't like this." He took a long sip out of his mug and winced at the terrible taste of the watered down grog. "Once we make port, I'm replacing that hyperdrive." Stede grinned, showing a mouthful of strikingly white teeth. "Sounds like a plan mon." He tipped his head toward the star chart. "But first we gotta get to port." As if in response, the ship lurched forward with a whine of hyperdrive engines. "Looks like mr. Tyr found a solution." The captain grinned as he rose from his chair and climbed the ladder up to the cockpit and sat down in the copilot's chair. Anna Malcom, the ship's helmswoman, flashed him a smile as he sat down. "I'm glad we're out of there Cap. Bless that crazy Twi'lek." She said, refering to the ship's mechanic, Tyr. "We're inbound to Korriban space at a little under 3.2 lightspeed. I'm getting a little ethereal rudder vibration, so I'm taking it slow. Should I get on the horn to Grulda?" She asked. The Captain shook his head and stood up. "No, I'll do it. Kriffing fine job you're doing Anna. Keep it up" She flashed him another smile. "Thanks skip." He exited the cockpit into the ship's comm rooma kriffing g. AnDreading more and more every second, he dialed in the code for Grulda's private comlink on Korriban. With a deep breath, he patched it through. After a few seconds, an overweight human male appeared on the holoprojector. Bypassing any pretense of common curtesy, he bellowed. "You're late with my shipment captain, and you had better give me a kriffing good reason why." The captain hated working jobs for this small-time local crime boss. He was impatient and entirely unreasonable. He fought to keep his voice level and cool. "You'll get your shipment. Hyperdrive troubles and a near run-in with pirates kept us." The big walrus of a man was clearly taken off his guard by the captain's level head. "Just get it here and remind me not to hore you again", he blustered and killed the connection. The captain stood in the dark room, fingering the BlasTech K-31 strapped to his hip absently, thinking dark thoughts. The Dhalia finally exited hyperspace above the barren dessert world of Korriban. Anna cleared the ship with the planet's joke of a security force, using one of the many aliases the Dhalia flew by. The authorities let them pass without a second glance. Setting down in one of the small spaceports in yet another small settlement, the captain exited the ship into the blazing hot Korriban afternoon. Stede the quartermaster and two of the ship's gunners, Nok and Dryn, who happened to be twins, followed the captain through the winding dusty streets and into an unassuming duracreet and permaplast building on one of the side streets. A huge, scarred Houk muscle-head sporting an old scattergun begrudgingly let them past. Inside the main room, cool shadows darkened corners as a handful of sentient beings made their way around the establishment. Grulda sat at a large desk in the center of the room, scribbling in a large ledger. He stood up as the four men entered the room, his rididculous-looking formal shimmersilk robes cascading down his girth as he heaved himself up. His face was already red with anger. "There the man is, three days late with my furs." He announced loudly. Captain Bainbridge regarded him with veiled contempt. "Your furs have been transfered to your warehouse safely. If you don't mind, I'll collect my payment and move on to other business." Grulda blanched. "If I don't MIIND? You show up late, waltz into my office after almost breaking my contract with 4 different fur dealers and you ask for your payment in full? Not even your father was that audacious." At the mention of his father, Eli bristled in anger. "Leave him out of this." He warned darkly. Grulda waved a hand dismissively. "We agreed on 30 thousand. You get 15. That's final." Captain Bainbridge considered for a moment, then drew his blaster pistol and burned a smoking hole through Grulda's chest. His three companions had their weapons drawn and aimed at the various denziens in the dark room in a flash. Keeping an eye on he startled bystanders, some brandishing weapons of their own, the captain stepped over Grulda's body and removed a brick of 30,000 irodium credits from his desk. Pocketing the money, the four men made their way out of the building, leaving the houk bodyguard dead by the doorway as well. Together they set off toward the ship into the red Korriban sunset. These are the adventures of the captain and crew of the Black Dhalia in the daily struggle to survive on the Rim. In these lawless territories, you take what you want and you survive, or you die. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts